Helga's Locket Again
by MrsG89
Summary: A quick one shot based on the episode of 'Helga's locket'. It looks like Helga's stalking again...


_So I haven't written in ages, I think like in a year...anyways just a one shot of Helga and Arnold :)_

 _Credit goes to the amazing Craig Bartlett who, without him, Hey Arnold would never exist._

"How on earth do I get myself into messes like this?" Helga asked herself as she climbed through the vents of her beloved one's house. At 18yrs old, she knew she was getting too big to fit through the vents compared to her younger years. Her waist length hair in a pony tail swished as she crawled. "Why did I decide to wear a white skirt today?" She murmured to herself.

It seemed a bit like dejevu as earlier that day she had lost her locket, only to have found that Arnold's grandpa had found it and placed it in a safe locked in his 'office'.

It wasn't like Helga was obsessed with Arnold anymore, in fact she had mellowed down as the years went by.

Arnold had found his parents and spent a couple of years with them in the jungles, giving Helga opportunity to calm down from her obsessive nature. When Arnold did come back with his parents, Helga and Arnold found themselves spending a lot more time together due to their best friends dating. Helga still called Arnold 'football head' which he didn't mind, he had grown to miss that name when he was away.

So here was Helga, in the vents heading towards gramp's 'office'. It surprised her, that she knew exactly which way to go, she guessed it was because once a stalker, always a stalker.

She found the 'office', peering down, making sure it was clear, she climbed out and jumped down.

Before she could get to the safe however, she heard the doorknob turn. Helga quickly jumped in the bath tub and closed the curtain.

"Grandpa, what the heck do you wanna show me?" The voice of an 18yr old football shaped headed boy asked as he followed his grandpa into the 'office'. He had just come from footy practice, and was all sweaty that he had taken his shirt off. Helga couldn't help peek at her beloved's toned abs glistening from his recent workout and imagining herself touching them. She shook her head as she brought herself back into reality.

"You'll never believe me if just told you, you have to come see. Remember the locket your grandma gave me that somehow disappeared back when you were a kid?" Asked grandpa as he walked over to his safe.

"Yeah, i still don't think grandma would give you locket with a picture of me." Commented Arnold as he sat on the toilet which had the cover over it.

"I found it again!" Grandpa exclaimed as he took the locket out of his safe and showed Arnold.

Helga sat quietly praying that she wouldn't be found out.

"Where on earth did you find this?" Asked Arnold in bewilderment as he took the locket from his grandpa's hand.

"Well here I was minding my own business sitting under old Pete when it hit me on the head and fell from the sky." Replied grandpa rubbing his heading remembering the pain when it had hit him.

Helga rolled her eyes as she remembered what happened as well. She had gone to the tree house to study, it was the only place that was comfortable and quiet that she knew to get her work done. She hadn't mean to bring the locket, in fact the locket was usually hidden away in a shoe box but for some reason had managed to find its way in her pencil case. Helga had a feeling it was her sister's doing.

"Hey, we never got to open it, let's see if we can open it now." Grandpa said excitedly as he ran out of the office.

Helga gasped. She knew she was in trouble. She had to get that locket back.

Arnold smirked but didn't leave the bathroom. "You can come out now Helga." He said slyly.

Helga looked surprised, how did he know she was there? She sheepishly stepped out of the bathtub.

"Hi?" She asked unsurely.

"Grandpa might be half blind but I can spot your shadow from a mile away." Arnold replied. "What are you doing hiding in my bathtub?"

"I wasn't hiding, I was checking if the bath tub was secure, you can never tell when a bath tub might run away." Helga replied mentally hitting herself in the head 'Really, runaway bathtub?' She thought to herself.

"Of course, whatever you say." replied Arnold sarcastically.

"That's right. Whatever I say." Answered Helga walking out of the bathroom. Arnold rolled his eyes as he followed her out.

"You know, I think, I'm gonna help grandpa open his mysterious locket." Commented Arnold as he walked towards the kitchen knowing full well Helga would follow him.

"Yeah, maybe I'll join you..." Replied Helga unsurely.

"Eureka!" A voice yelled happily from the kitchen. Helga and Arnold dashed into the kitchen to find Phil with a screw driver and an opened locket.

"Oh no..." Whispered Helga to herself, her face full of dread.

"Wow, you did it grandpa. What does it say inside?" Arnold asked curiously noticing Helga's face.

"Oh who cares what it says, aren't you just glad that gramps found his locket!?" Asked Helga panicking as she grabbed the locket from Phil's hand. She then snapped it closed.

"Whoops, I guess I accidentally locked it again." She said.

"That's okay, I'll just open it up again" replied Phil as he took the locket from Helga and pried it open with his screw driver.

"Well, will you look at that, it says, 'dear slim, happy anniversary, love pookie' Phil replied reading the locket.

"Huh?" Asked Helga confused.

Arnold also looked confused, "Grandma actually gave you a locket of me to you?" He asked In disbelief.

"Yep." Replied Phil as he closed the locket.

"So that means you weren't here sneaking around trying to take grandpa's locket?" Asked Arnold to Helga.

"Nope, like I said, I was checking your bath tub." Replied Helga confidently although secretly she was still confused.

"Huh. Guess I was wrong. Here I thought it might have been your secret locket that you kept hidden away and that in it, it has something on the lines of you confessing your undying love for me that you kept hidden for years." Replied

Arnold.

"Well, you were wrong." Replied Helga nervously.

"Well okay then," Arnold replied. He grabbed a small photo that was hanging on the fridge then gave it to Phil. "Here grandpa, that photo in the locket, was when I was a kid, maybe you should put this picture in it instead." Arnold passed him the photo. It was a recent photo of Arnold at the beach.

"Good thinking Shortman." Phil replied as he replaced the photo in the locket.

"No probs." Arnold then walked out of the kitchen with a smirk on his face.

"Well here you go little lady." Phil said as he passed the locket to Helga. "Secret safe with me."

Helga looked at Phil surprised as she held the locket in her hand. She opened the locket to see the inscription, 'Arnold, my soul, you are always in my heart, love Helga Pataki'

"How do I get myself into these things?" She asked herself as she walked out the door smiling as she stared at the newly placed photo.


End file.
